


An Enchanted Spell.

by Artemus



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: Sarah unbeknownst to her siblings helped Allison and her friends to defeat her sisters, afterword she convinces Allison to bring her the Book to dispose of it. After completing their arrangement Sarah becomes more enamored by the witch claiming that she is using her sirens magic to manipulate her but Sarah proves her wrong.Sorry for my horrible grammar by the way.
Relationships: Allison/Sarah Sanderson
Kudos: 27





	An Enchanted Spell.

The bedroom door flung open stopping just before it collided with the corner of the desk. Allison stood in the doorway a pink bag clutched tightly between her hands. She could feel the cold air stinging the tip of her nose as well as her mind trying to pull her back. “This is a stupid idea,” she thought as her heart ran rampant in her chest, she was quite sure the beating organ was what was making its way up her throat now. Her lips curled as her brow furrowed pulling her courage together, she entered her room stopping just before the bed. Placing the bag down among the covers she could hear the door creaking behind her.  
Slowly turning her head, she watched as five porcelain fingers outstretched from the darkness grasping the frame of the door. The light from the midday sun began to sizzle each of the present appendages. Allison fell backward onto her bed as she looked higher than the fingers to find two pale blue eyes watching her intently. The fingers released the door pointing straight up the hand spiraled downward at the same time the blinds on her windows and the door slammed shut. Sarah stood in the dim light of the desk lamp her face held a look of appeasement with her lips curling in delight. “Did you bring it dear?” she asked her voice barely above a whisper; Allison couldn’t help but stare her heart almost literally pounding against her ribs. Her hands searched furiously behind her for the bag but couldn’t find a trace unable to pull her eyes off the enchanting witch. Sarah gave a short giggle as she approached with ever clack of her heels on the old wood floor, she could see Allison twitch. Stopping just a few inches in front of her Sarah knelt her waist nudged Allison’s knees apart as her hands slowly traveled up the young girl’s thighs with every graze of her hand, she could feel her breath getting shorter and shorter. The Witch felt a short moment of pride as she had only had this sort of reaction from the usual village boys. Her left hand, however, found what she was after the old book’s skin like binding seemed to snap her right out of her mood.  
Pulling the book free from under Sarah she took a step back to the center of the room. “Your promise?” Allison could only mumble as the lump in her throat fought to stay. The Witch could only give a short cackle before flipping the book upward a bright orange light filled the room. Allison’s eyes narrowed watching as the book caught fire just a few feet from her the eye that usually slept in its lock socket now flayed around like mad. Allison watched as nothing but scraps of paper crisp around the edges floated to the floor the words and illustrations twisted into something no one would be able to decipher. Sarah dusted her hands clean of the books twisted cover a sadistic smile crept across her lips as she began spinning in a circle. “Winne’s gone for good” she chanted into the pitch-black abyss above her hips rocked back and forth throwing her dress higher and higher. Allison felt as though she had ten-pound stone laying on her stomach as he watched the Witch celebrate her elder sisters’ demise. Feeling that stone growing by the second she caught herself lowering her head inch by inch trying to see what the Witch had hidden. Sarah came to a stop her eyes gave a rather vibrant glow as they narrowed sending shivers down the length of the girl’s spine.  
“Tsk, tsk” she wagged her finger at Allison as she took a step back. “Leering at me like one of those village boys” twisting on her heel she cupped her face hiding her grin from the young girl.  
“It didn’t” she twisted her head back and forth as her mind shook the fog that had been surrounding it from the beginning. The witch snapped around quickly giving a rather sultry look her hands now clasped in front of her stomach and her arms did a superb job of perking her breast out. “I guess no one can trust a Siren” giving her best attempt at puppy dog tears.  
“That’s right” Allison perked up jumping from the bed her eyes narrowed as she struggled to get her breath. Her eyes, however, were focused exactly where Sarah figured they would be. “You could have just shrunk the book and hidden it anywhere” her mind just ran with anything she could think of jumping to a thousand different conclusions than to where she was heading.  
“Whatever could you mean, I helped you all throughout the night” She pleaded even going so far as too drop to her knees and cover her head with her arm. “How could I ever prove I destroyed the book” she clambered onto Allison’s knee wrapping around it tightly making sure her breasts shaped around her leg. Playing the part of the damsel well Allison’s heart nearly shut off as she eyed the Witches chest just as she planned. Allison's mind went into overdrive as she reached down helping Sarah to her feet only to throw her to the bed. Her hands latched onto the silk fabric lifting it up slowly she could feel her mind spinning down the preverbal drain. “Is this really the only way” she flung her arm to shield her eyes as Allison pulled the skirt over her panties. She rolled her eyes as her switch had been flipped being able to process the archaic lines as something from an old theater.  
“Just shut up” she climbed up pressing her lips against the Witch’s lips watching the woman’s eyes narrow with glee. Allison reached upward freeing the older woman’s chest fondling them rather aggressively only seemed to delight Sarah further. She could tell what she really wanted as her hand inched its way down the Witch’s stomach by itself. Finding its mark Sarah nearly launched from the bed having not felt anyone’s touch in many years really backed her up. Falling back to the covers her lips parted to talk only for Allison to slam her lips back together almost sure she was going to say something ancient. Allison’s fingers glided gently over the silk fabric trying desperately to find an opening to slide her finger through. Her hips bucked hard against the Witch’s bare leg so much that the Sarah nearly had to headbutt the young girl to get her to calm down. “Your uh, leggings they tend to burn dear” she nodded her head directing the girl’s attention to the red rash-like burn forming on her thigh.  
Allison’s lips curled into a grin this time as she threw her leg over the Witch’s stomach pulling sweater off revealing a rather plain bra. “Thank god, she doesn’t know current fashion,” she thought popping the clasp free and tossing it to the side. Sarah ran her hands along Allison’s sides almost cupping her breasts before Allison lightly popped her hand away. Waving her finger into the air she then brought it straight down landing just between Sarah’s. Dragging her nail gently across the skin to the woman’s left nipple running it slowly around and around slowly erasing the Witch’s gleeful grin.  
“The little Minx!” Sarah shouted in her head as she bit the crux of her finger. Shaking her head left and right she solidified her resolve to push herself upward slamming their chests together. Her hands wrapped around Allison’s legs hoisting her up in the air strutting forward she planted the young girl onto the desk. Licking the tip of her finger she brought it slowly down the younger girl's stomach the tip of her nail sizzled gently not enough to burn just enough to make her jump. Coming to a stop just above the copper button she pressed forward slicing into Allison’s pants. Kneeling she brought her finger inch by inch until she reached the girls ankle the fabric of her jeans popped open freeing one of her thighs. Allison could only bite her lip as she worked her way back up leaving a trail of crimson lipstick smears the whole way.  
Pleased with her work she started on the other side planting her finger just above Allison’s crotch she pressed forward just enough to tease what was coming. Gliding her finger down she freed the other thigh repeating the same treatment from before. The smeared kisses less potent than before she came to a stop just a few inches from her real goal the soft cotton-like panties. “Boring,” she thought tilting her head just as another wicked thought gave way. Pulling the Allison’s legs further apart she came face to face with the younger’s panties giving a quick glance upward to make sure her friend was watching. Sticking her tongue out just grazing the fabric it produced the same effect that her finger gave just prior. Scorching the fabric just enough to free her real prize without setting her aflame a quick jerk and Allison slid even closer. The lamp at the edge of the desk illuminated her face shining as a drop of blood from her lip dripped down onto the tip of Sarah’s nose. The Witch quickly caught on to why the girl had been trying to stifle her voice and kept trying to take the lead. Sliding just an inch back she raised her hand to the young girl’s lip collecting just a small drop of blood onto her thumb. Pressing her thumb onto the floor she drew out a small diagram; just as she finished the last part the door, windows, and even the closet all locked with the same image drawn across each surface. “Now, you can be as loud as you want” bringing her blood-stained thumb to her mouth she quickly ran her tongue over; with just a single pass the blood was gone, and her finger almost shined against the desk’s light.  
Sarah leaned in running her tongue just over the slit, her tongue still carrying a tiny hint of heat sent Allison into an almost guttural roar. She continued sliding over and over before stopping just above to tease her pearl. Allison’s headshot upward as her back arched forward, her legs slammed against the edge of the wooden desk and her toes curled in her socks. “I can’t take it” her voice came out horse and rough drawing yet another grin from the Witch below.  
“Don’t give up yet…” she was cut off as Allison pushed her head in deeper throwing her legs behind Sarah’s head, she locked her feet together cutting off any retreat the Witch had. Sarah could only grin as she pushed her tongue inside using her magic to inflate its length just slightly stopping just enough to graze her womb. Allison’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her as she passed well above cloud nine with each flick of the tongue against her deepest parts. Wrenching her head free from the vice grip of Allison’s thighs she stood up trying to lock eyes with her current lover proved difficult. “That was so much fun” she cheered pulling the Allison into a hug; the young girl's body twitched as felt her nipples run across Sarah’s. Allison blinked a couple of times straightening her eyes out before she gave a soft frown. She brought her left hand around Sarah’s back grasping as much of the silk-like fabric as she could; her right hand slid down grasping handful after handful of Sarah’s skirt. Sarah pulled her head back giving the girl an inquisitive stare.  
“Sorry, I don’t have a fiery finger at my beck and call” She gave a sideways smile that was rather hollow as Sarah could easily tell. Allison, however, found what she had been searching for flicking her ring finger against Sarah’s slit she while her thumb and index latched on to her pearl. Sarah nearly collapsed in the young girls’ arms; giving a soft cough she opened her mouth to protest.  
“It seems like you actually might” she crowed into Allison’s nape; her cold nose flicked against the red skin with each pass of the girls’ finger. Bringing her free hand to Sarah’s chin, she raised the woman’s head up giving her yet another kiss. Sarah could feel her back arc forward nearly becoming putty in the young girl's grasp. Her eyes shot open as she could feel Allison’s tongue force its way past her lips coiling around her own. Breaking the kiss Allison buried her face in Sarah’s neck giving a single long lick up her neck before giving a soft nibble on the skin just below the jaw. At that exact moment, Allison slid her finger inside pushing Sarah over the moon. The Witch felt her strength leave her as she almost tumbled to the floor saved only by Allison hoisting her up onto the desk.  
Sarah could only give short bestial grunts with most of her wits being almost blown out the back of her head. Allison, however, gave a smile that almost screamed sadistic with her ring finger plowing deeper and deeper scraping hard against the walls all the way around. Feeling satisfied she propped the Witch’s head over her shoulder wrapping her arm around back she lifted her off the desk and began to shimmy her way toward her bed. Coming to her bed she let go allowing Sarah to fall; Her eyes stuck like glue to the older woman’s breasts as they bounced up and down slowly coming to a stop, she slowly realized what she had done. “She seduced me, that’s it,” she thought gazing upward to Sarah’s peaceful yet drained expression. “No, that’s taking the easy way out” shaking her head she turned around picking up the front half of her favorite pair of jeans off the floor. Dropping the jeans to the floor she turned back to the bed taking a seat at the top next to her pillows she gazed slowly over the sloppy yet beautiful woman that laid across her bed. “you were so full of yourself” she whispered leaning plucking a few strands of blonde hair from Sarah’s face.  
“God, I think I love her” She slapped her forehead shaking her head no at the prospect that filled her mind. Nearly every thought had Sarah in it. “Yeah right, she’s a siren so of course, she isn’t going to be satisfied with just me… right?” she felt her head snapping back and forth between Sarah and the floor. “I’ll figure it out later” she gave up kicking her shoes to the floor sliding closer towards the center; grabbing ahold of Sarah’s head she raised it just enough to rest on her lap.  
“I think I can get used to this” Sarah chirped looking up to the young girl who in turn gave a rather confused look. “To all this” she chirped again running her finger up the young girl’s stomach and between her breasts.  
“Don’t even, I know you’re the type who likes to do this with everybody” Allison felt the lump in her throat return but this time it felt more like a rock and less like her heart.  
“Is that a hint of jealousy” Sarah cocked her head slightly.  
“Maybe” Allison could only confirm as she stared deeper into the Witch’s pale blue eyes seeing a hint of sadness forming underneath.  
“How about a deal then” The Witch’s smile was all but gone with only the cruel bitter sting of sadness filled the room. “If you can give me one thing that no other person has, I might consider becoming yours” She watched the color drain from Allison’s face leaving a cold desolate expression, she could tell that the young girl’s brain was running it's self-ragged trying to find something if anything to give. “That was insanely cruel, I should be smiling and cackling but I don’t think I can” Sarah face tensed as the Allison lifted her face up to the pitch-black ceiling.  
“Fine!” she shouted lowering her head inch by inch gently kissing Sarah’s forehead. Sarah could only give a soft giggle into the silent room.  
“What was that meant to be,” she asked her voice almost now barren of all emotion.  
“It’s a spell” she paused to take a deep sigh of relief as she had been able to swallow the lump of embarrassment that filled her throat. “it will fill you with my love” Sarah gave a short scoff turning her head towards the wall only to be jerked back quickly by Allison’s hands.  
“My love, not my lust” it took every inch of courage she could build up not to look away or to hide her eyes. “It has to be applied daily, so I swear to uphold it” her fingers danced gently on Sarah’s chin as her eyes nearly turned to tears.  
“An eternity is a very long time” Sarah retorted pulling her head free she sat upward taking the young girl’s hands into her own. The room was plunged back into silence with the two only giving short glances toward one another. Sarah for the first time in her life felt a sting of embarrassment trying to hide what she had once flaunted over every boy and man in Salem. Allison, however, felt nothing her mind burnt out finally able to process all the events that transpired across the night. “I am an Idiot; all I did all night was fawn over her and act like a perverted boy” if it wasn’t for the fact that her body felt numb, she would have slapped her cheeks red. “Allison” the soft alluring voice seemed to drag the knife deeper.  
“I know, I spent all night pining over you like all the rest” feeling just a bit better she could feel the weight on her shoulders lift almost as if her brain was scolding her heart. “I should focus on building my life up settling down with a nice guy and have a family” Allison gave a half-hearted smile that Sarah could immediately tell was fake having once been the queen of promiscuity. However, Sarah couldn’t help but twitch her head at the thought of Allison settling down with a man; the idea just didn’t sit right in her mind. She took a second tuning out the paragraphs of self-crushing dialogue that came from a rather emotional Allison.  
Going over the long list of past lovers and romantic encounters she had over her long life in Salem. She could only count one or two that had made her feel something. Those few moments snuffed out by both her older sister and the town preacher. Winnifred’s growing concern with all kinds of ways to stay young and the preacher’s punishments towards those ‘corrupted’ by the Witch’s touch left grim reminders in her memory. Her view in the past of anyone was twisted to the point she abused her looks and charms just to see men suffer at the base of the church. However, all that hatred felt distant with a single kiss not from any man but a woman something she thought was highly impossible to both sexes. Her older sister long gone with almost no hope of coming back and the church’s power of the past was almost a relic. She finally was at peace, she gave a smile raising her hand up to her forehead grazing over the place Allison had kissed.  
“I accept your offer” she mumbled slowly looking over every inch of the naked girls’ body feeling a slight twinge of shyness over her own. “I think I could deal with having a family with you” Sarah could feel her cheeks stinging red quite sure that they could glow in the dim-lit room. Allison sat unflinching as she was sure the Witch was playing an elaborate joke on her.  
“Sure, I wonder what our kids would look like” she crossed her arms and gave an angry glare both of which was ignored as Sarah rolled over on to her back laying her head across Allison’s lap.  
“We have time to find out” was the last words to leave Sarah’s lips as she gave a wink that gave a twinge in Allison’s spine.  
“Wait you weren’t kidding,” Allison asked trying to get an answer, but the Witch’s lips remained sealed; Sarah did, however, take her lover's hand sliding the ring finger into her mouth she pressed firmly giving Allison goosebumps. Pulling the finger free the lipstick smudge changed shape twisting into an elegant pattern before etching into her skin. The teenager's heart skipped a beat as she felt like the two had just been married. A warm feeling washed away all negative feelings she had up to that point with the only the shame of what the two had done all night left. Giving a warm smile she watched as Sarah drifted off to sleep following shortly after.


End file.
